1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to keyboard integrated with camera module, through which a user can control a computer device associated with the keyboard by gestures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, laptop computer associated with touch panel has become popular. Using this touch-enabled laptop computer, a user can control the touch-enabled laptop computer by way of touch-panel gestures. For example, a user can do things like swipe left from the right edge of a screen to direct the screen to display a previous page, or swipe right from the left edge of a screen to direct the screen display a next page.
When a touch-panel gesture is to be input during typing, a user has to stop typing and lift his hand from keyboard to touch panel in order to input the touch-panel gesture. In this case, the user has to move his hand to and from the touch panel. This is inconvenient for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for more user-friendly device associated with a keyboard that enables a user to control the device using gestures.